


Kneel

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Light Bondage, Loki in latex dress and boots, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Sibling Incest, Thor likes it when Loki takes the lead, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 25 - Latex & Day 26 - Orgasm Denial"The plan, dear brother, isIlead,youfollow."
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502327
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Thor is almost shaking with excitement as he unlocks the door of the apartment, clumsily taking his coat and suit jacket off before he's even stepped inside. He tosses them carelessly to the floor along with his briefcase - he'll hear it later from Loki, but he can't wait any longer - and kicks his shoes off, immediately heading upstairs where he supposes his sister must be.

Loki texted him earlier today to tell him that she has a surprise for him when he comes back home and Thor spent his last hours at the office with a hard-on in his pants, imagining what might be waiting for him. He has no idea what the surprise is but he knows his sister well enough to know that he's going to love this for sure.

The door of their bedroom is only half closed when he finally reaches it and he pushes it open, stepping inside.

"Lo-" the words die in his throat when his eyes land on Loki, a quiet breathless _fuck_ leaving his mouth.

Thor is sure nothing could have prepared him for _this_.

His sister is sitting on the edge of the bed, managing to look effortlessly elegant like she always does. She's wearing a short black latex dress, that looks more like a corset than anything, and matching high knee boots, her hair is slick back neatly, her lips painted dark red.

"Brother," Loki greets him smoothly, her silky voice going straight to Thor's cock.

Thor swallows hard, feeling his throat dry suddenly, his eyes still greedily taking everything in.

"You're late," she says, obviously not very pleased that she had to wait. Thor will make it up to her; he always does.

"Uh, yes, father wanted-"

"I don't care, Thor," she interrupts him and then she gets up from the bed, and if Thor thought that it was hard to breathe before Loki stood up, he was absolutely wrong.

His sister looks even more breathtaking like this, the boots making her beautiful legs look like miles long, leaving exposed only a few inches of milky thighs before the dress starts. Thor can only look as his sister slowly approaches, her hips swinging in that subtle but sensual way of hers that also has Thor weak at the knees. He doesn’t bother to be subtle as he stares at her; this is for him, after all, he _can’t_ not marvel at the gorgeous sight that is his sister.

The dress clings to her gorgeous body, so tight that it looks like it was painted on, barely leaving anything in the imagination. Her waist looks almost impossibly thin like this, like it could fit perfectly in Thor's large hands, and her tits look sinfully good - as always - in the strapless dress, even just the one inch of her round breasts that he can see being more than enough to make his cock twitch in his boxers. As she comes closer to him, he realizes he can see the outline of her sharp hipbones - right where he loves to kiss her and leave his marks, or where his fingers grip her when he takes her on her hands and knees - and the peaks of her slightly stiff nipples, making his mouth water.

"You're drooling," Loki comments and he unconsciously reaches to wipe his mouth before he realizes it; he honestly feels way too aroused for his brain to function normally right now.

"You look... beautiful," he says - for the lack of a better word - and she smiles at him a knowing smile, obviously fully aware of the effect she has on him.

"I'm happy you liked it," she says, her voice laced with amusement; they both know that's a huge fucking understatement.

They're standing only a few inches apart now and Thor's breath hitches involuntarily when Loki places a delicate hand against his chest, as if it's the first time she's touching him.

"What's the special occasion?" He asks, bringing his hand on the curve of Loki's waist, feeling the latex material beneath his palm.

"No special occasion," Loki shrugs, tracing his tie with her fingers, her green eyes shining mischievously as she continues. "I saw these, I liked them so I bought them. And now you get to enjoy me in them."

Thor makes an appreciative sound and more than welcomes the lips that are pressed to his right after. Now with the boots Loki is barely an inch shorter than him, only having to lean in so she can kiss him. Her other hand comes to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing over his beard.

He hums when she slips her tongue inside his mouth, relishing her familiar taste. He draws her closer by her waist and slightly rocks his hips forward, letting her feel his hard cock that's already aching to feel her touch.

Loki pulls away before the kiss gets too heated, her red lipstick still looking flawless, and she ignores completely the sound of protest Thor lets out, taking a step back when Thor instinctively leans in, chasing after her lips.

"Don't get greedy, brother," she tells him and then grabs his tie and tugs at it as she starts walking towards the bed, aware of the fact that she can't really force Thor to move but knowing that Thor will follow her on his own, anyway.

"So, what's the plan?" Thor asks and moves to sit on the bed, only to be stopped by a harsh tag on his tie.

"Ah ah, not yet," Loki tells him, reaching for the buttons of his waistcoat, working them open with deft fingers. "The plan, dear brother, is _I_ lead, _you_ follow."

Thor grins and hums eagerly in agreement, his cock leaking excitedly inside his boxers.

Loki chuckles, the sound both fond and amused. "Thought you'd like that," she says, sliding the waistcoat off his shoulders, letting it fall on the bed.

Thor's breathing grows heavier as she proceeds to remove his tie, soft fingertips brushing over his neck, making goosebumps rise over his skin. He would love to just take over and tear his clothes off in seconds, but he behaves for now, lets his sister do as she wishes.

Loki lets the tie hang around his neck and now works on the buttons of his shirt, her pace still tantalizingly slow, as always eager to tease Thor with this sweet torture before finally giving in.

Thor simply watches her, admiring her, loving how soft her red lips look, her cheekbones sharp as ever, long black eyelashes fanning out over her slightly flushed skin, as she works on the lower buttons, pulling the shirt out of Thor's slacks once she's done.

"Take it off," she tells him, meeting his gaze again, her green eyes darker than before. Loki reaches for his tie, removing it completely now but doesn't toss it on the bed, she keeps it. Thor doesn't question her; he complies and pulls his shirt off, leaving it on the mattress with his waistcoat. Loki hums satisfied, smiling at him. "Good. Now turn around."

Thor raises an eyebrow at his sister but obliges, his body tensing in excitement when he feels her hands on his waist. She slowly moves them up his back, then on his shoulders, and Thor sighs in contentment, enjoying his sister's teasing touches even though he's getting rather impatient, as always hungry for more of her, for _all_ of her.

She is close enough now that he can feel the heat of her body and he shifts slightly backwards, barely an inch, but apparently not subtly enough for his sister not to notice it. She chuckles but doesn't say anything, and doesn't pull away either. She slides her hands over his sides and his stomach, squeezing the muscles on his chest.

"My beautiful, strong, big brother," she murmurs, her breath ghosting over the skin of his neck, making him shiver. She hugs him tighter from behind, her breasts pressing to his back, and places a lingering kiss on his shoulder. Thor all but melts into her and exhales sharply, feeling like he could come just from his sister's soft touches and kisses on his body.

He starts a little when he feels long nails tracing down his chest, brushing over his nipples, and going lower to his stomach. He tilts his head down, eager to see the red lines that Loki leaves behind on his tanned skin. He loves wearing Loki's marks on his body just as much as he loves marking her.

"Relax," she whispers to him as she guides his hands behind his back, and Thor can't help but chuckle; not easy to relax when his cock is throbbing desperately in his pants, so aroused it almost hurts. Still, he tries.

He frowns when he feels something touching his arms, realizing that it's his tie when Loki starts wrapping it around his wrists, tying them together rather firmly. She tugs at it one last time and apparently deeming it tight enough, she prompts him to turn around.

"Perfect," she says, once Thor is facing her again. "You're gonna need only your mouth, for now."

"I can still get out of this, if I want to, you know," he says with a smug grin and moves his hands a little to demonstrate how easy it'd be, his biceps flexing and bulging with every movement.

Loki looks unfazed, only smirks at him. "That's exactly what makes it more fun," she says, hands roaming over his body, stopping on his chest to toy with his hard nipples, and Thor gasps when she flicks one with her nail, the light sting of pain sending heat curling in his stomach. "Because, brother, we both know that even though you can, you will _not_."

Well, Thor can't argue with that now, can he?

Loki's smirk widens, probably able to see Thor's answer in his expression, in the way his eyes darken further in lust. She reaches for his hair and frees it out of the bun Thor has tied it in, letting it fall loose just over his shoulders. She runs her hand through it and ruffles it a little, before pulling away. "Much better. Now..." she trails off, leaning to peck his lips. "Kneel, brother," she whispers against his mouth, and Thor lets out a low chuckle but complies, trying not to look way too willing as he gets on his knees for his sister.

"It's so hot when you're so eager to obey," she comments, sounding slightly breathless, and starts unlacing the front of her dress, slowly pulling the string out of the lower holes, offering Thor more inches of her creamy thighs to admire as she keeps working it open. A low grunt escapes Thor from deep in his throat, when he catches a glimpse of his sister's rosy lips, her smooth pussy coming to view little by little.

He instinctively leans in, feeling desperate to have his mouth on her, to lick into her sweet little cunt and taste her, but Loki is quick to stop him.

"Not yet," she says firmly, pressing the foot of her boot against his thigh, efficiently stopping him.

Thor whines in protest but tries to hold back, watching her unlace her dress until up her lower stomach, unconsciously darting his tongue out to wet his lips.

"Loki. Come on," he urges impatiently and Loki smiles down at him, stepping closer until there's barely any empty space between them.

"Well?" Loki prompts, bringing her hand to the back of his head and guiding him between her legs; not that Thor needs much encouragement. He sighs in relief and buries his face between Loki's parted thighs, rubbing his cheek against her smooth skin and inhaling her musky scent that never fails to make his cock even harder.

Loki hums in pleasure and slightly rocks her hips down, silently demanding more. Thor mouths at her belly, nibbling on her hipbones before drifting lower, lapping at her folds with the flat of his tongue. He groans and repeats the same movement over and over again, reveling in how wet she already is, the beard on his jaw starting to grow damp from her slick.

Loki spreads her legs wider and shuffles closer to him, almost sitting on his face like this, giving him better access to her pussy, allowing him to drive his tongue deeper inside her and Thor, of course, doesn't waste such an opportunity. He prods at her entrance with the tip of his tongue and smoothly slides it inside her, her taste flooding his mouth, making him grunt in pleasure.

Loki moans and grinds down on his tongue, her grip on his hair growing firmer as she basically guides his head however she wishes, and Thor is more than happy to be led.

"Fuck, I love you like this," Loki says breathlessly and if Thor wasn't tongue buried in her cunt he probably would have joked _only like this, little sister?_, but right now he can't bring himself to care.

He keeps licking into her and fucking her with his tongue, his sister's beautiful needy sounds only spurring him further on. He shifts where he's sitting and clenches his thighs together, seeking any kind of friction against his achingly hard cock, his groans coming out muffled against Loki's pussy.

He grunts when Loki tugs at his hair rather sharply, forcing him to crane his neck slightly back and guiding his mouth a bit higher. Thor takes the hint and tongues gently between her slick folds, easily finding the hard little nub hiding in there, knowing his little sister's body even better than his own after spending so many years exploring it.

He can feel her throbbing against his tongue and he applies more pressure there, just like his little sister likes it. He swirls his tongue around her clit, before sucking on it, feeling a fat drop of precum leaking out of his slit when Loki whimpers, the pretty sound along with his sister sweet taste making him dizzy.

"Just- yeah, just like that, Thor... don't stop," she moans, her fist tightening and relaxing on Thor's hair as Thor keeps toying with her clit.

A startled yelp escapes his mouth, followed by a series of curses when he feels the foot of Loki's boot pressing against his cock.

"Sister," he gasps, his arms straining in their constraint, and he only barely manages to hold back and not free himself.

"_Don't. Stop._" Loki growls, pushing Thor's head where she wants it, and Thor would feel proud of making his sister sound like that when she's usually so composed, if he weren't also losing it himself.

Loki guides him back between her legs again and Thor is quick to plunge his tongue inside her soaking cunt, his strokes more urgent than before, knowing that she's rather close to her climax.

He tries to focus on bringing her off but the boot against his crotch is way too distracted, and soon his movements turn sloppy and uncoordinated but not less enthusiastic. Loki's sounds grow louder, the way they always do when her orgasm approaches, the word _brother_ leaving her lips in a lustful moan over and over again.

"Oh God... I fucking love your mouth," she pants as Thor sucks on her pussy, swallowing around her slick inner lips.

Loki moves her foot across his hard length, going slightly lower and nudging his thighs apart, her stiletto heel pressing against his balls as the rest of her foot rubs his cock. His hands clench into fists and his muscles tense, the touch, even through his slacks, proving to be more than Thor can take. Loki applies more pressure to his erection, trapping it firmly between his hip and the bottom of her shoe, and it's borderline painful but at the same time it feels like the best thing Thor's ever felt.

Loki only needs to move her foot a couple of inches and before Thor knows it, he's coming, his cock twitching violently in the constraints of his slacks, spilling inside his boxers. 

"Fuck, did- did you just come?" Loki groans in disbelief, and Thor swears he feels a new gush of wetness soaking his mouth and beard. He grunts his affirmative and Loki curses under her breath, bringing her free hand to rub at her clit.

Her climax doesn't take long after that; she pants and moans - _brother brother brother_ \- and her inner walls convulse around Thor's tongue, her nails digging into his scalp.

Thor gasps for breath when Loki finally pulls away, and he leans back against the bed, letting his head rest against the edge of the mattress as he tries to will his breathing to calm down. Loki is lowering herself on his lap only seconds later, straddling his thighs, the wet spot on his slacks only growing messier as Loki's slick cunt rubs over the fabric.

"I can't believe you just came like that," she says, still panting, sounding absolutely thrilled, her face splitting into a huge grin. She looks fucked out even though her makeup and hair are still flawless.

Thor laughs and leans in to kiss her jaw, then her flushed cheek; were it anyone else, Thor would have probably been embarrassed - coming in his pants like a fucking teenager - but right now he only feels happy, admiring his sister's beautiful and carefree smile.

"It makes me think, you know," she says, her expression turning mischievous, and Thor is both excited and scared to find out what his little sister has come up with now. "If it's so easy to make you come while I'm barely touching you, I wonder how hard it'll be for you to not spill when my hands are all over you."

"Loki," Thor breathes out and his cock twitches under his sister's weight, as if it’s wired to always pay attention to her, whether Thor likes it or not.

Loki’s grin only widens. "How about we find out?"


	2. Chapter 2

They get up from the floor and Loki smiles at him as she reaches to untie his hands, starting to work her slacks open next. She tugs them down and lets them pool around his ankles, chuckling when she sees the darker spot on his boxers.

"That was _so_ hot," she tells him and Thor can only moan as her hand finds his already hardening cock, squeezing it through the wet fabric.

"You're really cruel, you know, torturing me like this," Thor complains half-heartedly as he slightly rocks his hips forward, grinding against Loki's palm.

"Oh, but you _love_ it, brother," Loki says confidently, both of them knowing very well that it's the truth. Then she withdraws her hand, before Thor even has time to enjoy her touch, and removes his boxers as well, gently pushing him backwards. "On the bed."

Thor obeys and climbs onto the mattress, settling on his back in the middle of it and propping himself on his elbows so he can still look at his sister.

"Are you not gonna jo- _oh_," Thor's words die in his throat when he sees that Loki has started getting undressed, maintaining eye contact with him as she unlaces the rest of her dress, her smirk widening when she finally lets it fall on the floor.

Thor takes a deep breath to calm himself, resisting palming his cock as he watches Loki unzip her boots and take them off, now completely naked as she gets on the bed, too. She climbs onto his lap, straddling him, obviously careful to completely avoid his cock for now.

"So, am I allowed to touch you, now?" He asks and can't help bringing his hands to Loki's thighs before he even gets an answer, too greedy for her to hold back any longer.

"Yes, you can touch me. Actually, you can do whatever you want. You just cannot come; not until _I_ say so," his sister explains sweetly and Thor laughs, shaking his head fondly; of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Your wish is my command, my love," he says and slips one of his hands behind her on the small of her back, drawing her closer to him until he can connect their lips together. Loki sighs against his mouth and her hips start moving languidly, eliciting a groan from him as she makes sure that her wet folds rub right over his hard length.

Loki keeps grinding against him as they kiss, her plump pussy lips parting on either side of the shaft, leaving a wet trail on it. Thor might have said that he'll do as Loki wishes but the truth is that he doesn't know for how long he will be able to hold back. Just the feeling of his little sister's cunt on his cock has him leaking, sending another wave of arousal right through him.

It's just that she's so fucking beautiful and she knows exactly what to do to drive him crazy, so truly Thor doesn't stand a chance.

They don't break the kiss even as Loki slightly lifts herself up, one of her hands slipping between them so she can grip Thor's cock and guide it inside her. They gasp into the kiss when the head slides inside her cunt, slick heat engulfing him as Loki slowly sinks down.

"Fuck," she breathes out, pulling away as she rolls her hips, letting her body get accustomed to the feeling of being so full. "It's almost unfair how big you are."

Thor laughs and bucks his hips up, driving his cock deeper inside her, just to remind her that this is nothing yet, and he smiles when it elicits a lustful moan from his sister. His hands travel greedily over her body now that he can finally touch her, groaning in pleasure as Loki starts to move, apparently not willing to waste any time either. She sets a slow, steady pace, lifting herself up and sinking back down onto his cock, her movements more teasing than anything else.

Thor brings his hands on her ass now, squeezing the round globes tight and pulling her more firmly on his dick, rolling his hips once he's buried inside her to the hilt.

"Fuck. Feels so good," Loki moans and Thor grunts in agreement, leaning forward until he can close his mouth around a nipple, hungrily suckling on it. Loki's hand moves to the back of his head and she keeps him right there, whining as he grazes the sensitive nub with his teeth, tugging at it not too gently.

He lets Loki ride him as she wishes and brings both his hands on her tits, cupping them in his large palms and kneading the soft mounts. He wraps his lips around the other tit now, sucking it inside his mouth as he swirls his tongue around the stiff nipple, reveling in the needy whines Loki lets out.

He toys with them for a while, happy to pay as much attention to his little sister's tits as she allows him to. Loki is still moving slowly, taking her time, rising up until only the tip is inside her and then sitting down on his cock again, her delicious heat wrapping around him as he sinks in inch after inch.

It feels amazing, as it always does when they fuck, but thankfully it's nothing he can't handle. If Loki continues at this pace, he might actually make it, after all-

He gasps when Loki clenches around him - _definitely, on purpose_ -, tightening her pussy as she rolls her hips, making her inner walls cling around his hard cock.

"Loki," he groans, pulling away to glare at her, even though his lips part again as an involuntary moan leaves him again. "Now, that's unfair!"

Loki chuckles, sitting up on his lap so she can have better control of her movements, and she grinds on his cock, making sure the whole length is fully enveloped inside her. "Oh, is it, brother?"

Thor is about to reply that _yes, it fucking is_ but he can only choke out a whine when Loki's hands move to his chest, her nails brushing over his nipples teasingly.

"Tell me, brother, did you like my surprise?"

"You know I did," he replies and brings his hands to his sister's hips, squeezing her sides, not sure if he wants to stop her from moving or urge her to go faster.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to hear you say it," she tells him and now pinches and tugs at his nipple harshly, grinning when Thor squirms and instinctively bucks his hips up. "So sensitive," she murmurs and leans down again, licking a long stripe across Thor's chest, making him shiver and moan as she drags her tongue over his nipple.

"Were you thinking about me when you were at work, today?" she asks, her breath hot against his damp skin. 

He nods, sighing in pleasure as Loki sucks a bruise on his throat. "All fucking day. I always do," he replies earnestly and tilts his head back, eager to give Loki more space.

Loki hums and licks over the mark she just left on his neck, kissing her way up, giving his earlobe a playful nibble. "Were you trying to work but kept getting distracted, brother? Imagining what I might have planned for you," she whispers into his ear, causing goosebumps to rise all over his body. "Fantasizing that you're already home with me, in our bed, your thick hard cock buried deep inside my wet cunt, just like now."

Thor groans and tightens his grip on her side, encouraging her to move faster. "Fuck," he breathes out helplessly, his cock throbbing desperately inside his sister's body. He knew holding back would be hard but he forgot how easily Loki can send him over the edge just with a few filthy words.

"You're not getting close so soon, are you?" She asks mockingly and speeds up her pace, as if Thor wasn't struggling enough already.

"_Loki_," he all but growls in warning, his orgasm feeling dangerously close now.

Loki just grins at him and keeps riding his cock, rolling her hips expertly as she builds up a faster pace, moving more purposefully. Thor knows he can easily still her movements just with his hold on her waist but it feels way too good to stop it now. Perhaps Loki has even forgotten their little agreement-

"Not yet!" Loki tells him firmly, as if she can hear his thoughts, and Thor groans, cursing under his breath, his muscles tensing.

He's sure that if Loki keeps moving he won't be able to restrain himself any longer, so before he starts coming without Loki's permission, he slams her down on his lap and holds her still, allowing himself to breathe.

"Just- just give me a second," he says, panting, and Loki lets him calm down for a few moments, brushing her fingers gently over his beard, pecking his mouth. 

"Aw, my sweet, big brother," she croons, dragging the tip of her tongue teasingly over his bottom lip. "You just can't wait to come inside me, can you, Thor? Can't wait to fill me until my cunt is dripping with your seed; is that it, brother?"

Thor growls and crashes their lips together, desperate to make his truly cruel little sister shut up before she makes him come just with her words. Loki starts moving the moment his grip on her waist relaxes and this time she doesn't hold back; she sets a merciless pace from the beginning, sinking down on his cock forcefully, riding him like her life depends on it, her movements growing more urgent, as if she’s determined to make him come- or more likely to just torture him a bit more. 

"Loki, come on, _please_," he begs, hoping that now that she's getting closer, she might let him come, too; it feels like his balls are ready to explode.

"Shouldn't you take care of your little sister first, Thor?" Loki asks, her tone making it obvious that there's only one right answer; not that it really changes anything. Thor always takes care of her. This time, he simply had to wait for permission first.

He doesn't give her any warning as he flips them around, his cock still inside her as he maneuvers her and positions her on her back, her legs immediately falling farther apart.

"So, will I have your permission to spill after I have made you come?" He asks, already moving, fucking into her cunt that’s already sloppy with his saliva and her own slick; he can only imagine what a wonderful mess she will be when he finally comes inside her.

"_Maybe_," Loki says and moans wantonly when Thor delivers a hard thrust, his hand finding its way to her clit. He ruts into her with a wild abandon until he feels his balls drawing up, his orgasm _almost_ there, and he stops immediately, now focusing only on her clit. He pulls out completely and just grinds his cock against her folds, keeping the touch mostly teasing as he strokes her clit with firm, circular motions.

"Fuck- yeah, just like that, Thor. A- almost there," Loki moans, her hands gripping the sheets beneath them, her chest rising and falling as she pants. Thor's gaze drifts lower, right where their bodies connect, watching his hard cock brush over Loki's smooth, puffy lips, groaning as he sees his little sister's cunt clench and unclench around nothing, gaping open and begging to be filled.

He's dying to slide back inside her but just the sight makes his groin tightening; there's no way he won’t come if her tight hole is so deliciously wrapped around him.

"Oh God, Thor, fuckfuck_fuck_-" Loki's whines draw his attention back to her, her body visibly tensing as her orgasm hits her, more curses falling from her lips as she rides out the waves of her orgasm. "D- don't stop," she gasps and Thor is happy to comply, too focused on the mesmerizing sight of his sister being so lost in pleasure to think about his leaking cock and aching balls.

He keeps rubbing at her clit, applying more pressure now and feeling her throbbing under his touch, reveling in the way her hips keeps rocking desperately downwards like she can't get enough. Her second climax comes soon after, an incoherent sound escaping her along with the word _brother_ as another powerful orgasm washes over her.

Thor doesn't waste any time as she immediately slides his cock back inside her soaking pussy, steadying himself on his hands and starting to rock his hips. He drives his dick as deep inside her as he can, fucking her with fast, almost brutal thrusts, sighing in relief as he finally stops restraining himself. As expected, his orgasm doesn't take long to come; Loki's beautiful flushed face, her tits that keep bouncing every time he snaps his hips, and the feeling of her cunt convulsing around him are more than enough to send him to the edge and he groans deep in his throat, finally emptying his load in his sister's sweet, little pussy.

He sighs in relief as he pumps his seed inside her, spurts after spurts of thick cum filling her used hole. He wipes the sweat off his hairline once he's done, still panting, and collapses beside Loki on the bed, relishing that feeling of wonderful bliss that follows after an orgasm, especially one so intense as this one; Loki might have made him suffer a little, but it was all absolutely worth it in the end, 

He feels Loki shift beside him and smiles when she presses herself to his side, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Did you enjoy that, darling?"

Thor nods and turns to plant a lingering kiss on her lips. "I fucking loved it, Lo. You're _amazing_."

"Mm, I’m really glad you did, brother. There's only one problem," Loki says. "I don't remember actually giving you permission to come."

Thor laughs, shaking his head fondly; he hadn’t even realized, if he’s honest. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you, now."

"Oh, you better!" she says, a beautiful smile spreading on her kiss-swollen lips, and she giggles when she sees Thor already shifting lower, settling between her legs. Thor will more than make it up to her; she deserves nothing less, after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading❤️💞

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Kneel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245022) by [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic)


End file.
